Misa's happy ending
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: Misa finally came to terms that Light was not the one for her so much for her happy ending.


**Disclaimer-a statement that denies something 'I.E. me NOT owning Death Note or any songs'**  
**NOT BETA-ED NONE OF MY STORIES ARE BETA-ED**  
**Ok so I was listening to "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne and was thinking about Misa and this kinda made me think about how everything played out for her so I wrote this little thing.**  
**Warning: Suicide, character death if-y writing skills and spelling**  
**Spoilers: Light IMAGAY -I mean Yagami- dies just like in the Manga and Anime show *this is a no brainer really***  
**Rating: T -just to be safe because someone *chough Misa chough* kills themselves **  
**So without further rambling here is the story **  
**Word Count: 623**  
**-RSH**  
**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
The last few months have brought me to my senses about Light I know that I love him but he is different now he used to be my everything but now I don't even know who he has become or who he was all along. We hardly talk anymore he leaves my at the hotel in this foreign city or at the apartment alone…it feels as though I'm dead to him as he pulls my strings. I'm now just one of his puppets that follow him blindly on the path to this new chaotic world.

Everyone believes that I am stupid and difficult but I only act like that to impress Light. I heard how Ryuzaki and the other investigation member talk about me and how you never spoke against it instead you went with them and added more insults to my wounds. I watched behind my mask of smiles and school-girl addicts waiting until you realized that it wasn't really me. Your so-called friends don't know me and they don't know you the real Light…Kira.

I watch as you play with my emotions. You thought that I didn't notice all of those late nights and emergency business meetings. I watched you break my heart repeatedly first with Ryuzaki then with Takada and so many other nameless men and women. As I watched, I wished that it were only a dream that would fade, like memories over time, but as I saw Rem die to save me from the plan that you designed did I truly realize that you never cared about me.

You are or at least what I thought you were everything that I wanted…someone to love and someone to love me back. We were suppose to be together forever. Like you promised, but now everything is fading like memories. I finally see in my last few minutes of my remaining life span, that I gave to your cause, is that you only pretended to care. I finally see that you only wanted me while I had a purpose …to achieve your place as god.

Some god you turned out to be. You cornered yourself by letting the new L get close to you in the same way you did with Ryuzaki. The ironic part of your death was that Ryuk killed you once you lost your purpose…his entertainment.

We never were meant to be.

We both pretended.

But only you truly lost.

You fell at mine and Near's hand not L's…never L's.

Yes, I told him -Near the true L- about you and everything that happened because I finally had enough of your lies and hurtful words. You pushed, Lied and talked down about me until I ultimately broke. I told him about those painful and heartbreaking memories of you only using me. I told him all of your plans and then I watched. I watched you fail. I would like to thank you for acting like you cared. Thank you for acting as if I was your only one it's nice to know that I won and you finally got what you deserve…to lose everything. In the end, you lost.

Thank you Light Yagami for everything…but it does not matter that I won because my life is up now. I have no time left so I will watch as my life and body speed down to zero from the top of this building.  
I fall from the edge letting go of the rain slick railing and all of our memories. They fade away just like you did, and during this fall I see Light Yagami like he was suppose to be…my beloved as everything faded away into nothingness as I hit ground zero.

.

.  
Thank you for my happy ending.


End file.
